The Journal of Darth Vader : From Slave to Sith Lord
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: This is the Journal of how Anakin Skywalker changed from a slave boy to a Jedi Knight and his eventual turning to Darth Vader.
1. Beginning of a New Day

**Hi guys. My name is angelcarstairs4679 and I'm kinda new in writing Star Wars fanfiction. I loved the film since I was a kid and I can't wait for the new movie. This story is actually a project I have to do for school and I have been wanting to write fan fiction on Star wars for a long time now so why not post my project online? I'm suppose to write a journal or diary of a dead character and I chose Darth** **Vader. I may or may not do one on Severus Snape from Harry Potter but stay tuned. Please review and rate the story so I can improve. I accept any kind of comments. If you want to find out more about me, check out my profile and I also write fan fiction for Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices and The Maze Runner series. My favourite character of the Star war franchise is Anakin Skywalker ( love Hayden Christensen and I totally ship him and Natalie Portman together as Anakin and Padme ). Hope you enjoy the story!**

Beginning of a new day

Mum told me to start writing a journal, something to keep me away from tinkering all day. It will be about an hour before I have to go to Wato's shop but still, its enough time to write something. So how do I write this? My name is Anakin Skywalker and I'm ten years old and what am I doing? I'm a slave.

Yup,great first entry isn't it? I'm a slave. Been a slave for years, since I was born actually. But I'm one of the lucky ones. Before me and Mum were given to Wato, we were slaves to Gadulla the Hutt but she lost us to him after betting on some pod races. She wasn't too happy about it but still, gambling with a Toydarian is a nasty business.

I started building a pod racer on my own for the Bonta Eve pod race competition. Mum wasn't too pleased about it but after I told her that I salvaged spare parts from Wato's junk yard, she reluctantly agreed. It looks awesome, since I designed everything from scratch. My latest project is also a protocol droid. He's not finished yet but he will be done soon. I think I'm going to call him C3PO. Yeah, that's a cool designation number.

Mum says I'm special. In a way, I do think I'm special. But at the same time I find it scary. I had dreams that came to pass and it sort of creeps me out. Mum says its nothing but some things that happened scared me to the core. But there was one when I saw myself as a Jedi, wielding a Lightsaber and coming back to free all the slaves. I always wanted to be a Jedi but people say that they were chosen when they were very young.

I could also do things that most ordinary people can't do. Like, I swore that I managed to move things with my mind more than once. I can also see the future and stuff like that. Oh, that's mum calling. Better go or Wato will unleash some Toydarian nightmare at me.

 **Reviews are much appreciated and May the Force be with you**!


	2. New friends

**Here's chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it and I think I'm going to post a little fun fact whenever I update.**

 **Fun fact : Samuel L. Jackson wanted a different color for his light saber so thats why his light saber was a purplish color. He also hails from a planet where the Force is strong in almost all of its inhabitants.**

Chapter 2 : New friends

Today was a really interesting day. I meet a man with an astro droid, yup a real astro droid and a funny creature called Jar Jar Binks that goofs around a lot with his long flappy ears and clumsy character. But one of them stood out. No, its not Jar Jar Binks. There was a girl around six years older than me. When she first entered Wato's shop, my heart fluttered as she stepped in, her long brown braid swaying in the desert wind as she ducked her head in. Her eyes were brown, her clothes simple but elegant, her face filled with a sort of strength and demeanour not many people carry. As I sat on the countertop polishing some parts, I saw her catch my eye and she smiled.

At that moment, I felt a force so strong that I almost fell over. I chatted with her for a while and I even asked her whether she was an angel. She had laughed and smiled and even called me cute. She was so kind and she listened to me talk. When she asked me about what I was doing here, I told her about me and my mum being lost to Wato in a bet between Wato and Gardulla the Hutt, she had stared at me and asked, "You're a slave?"

At that moment, a small little fire of rage had sparked in my heart and my face had contorted with rage. "I'm a person and my name is Anakin," I had snapped and at that moment I wished I could have taken it back. Her face had fallen and I wanted to just hug her and say I was sorry. What could a ten year old boy do? Then she had apologised, saying she wasn't used to travelling to a outer rim world where the law wasn't as strong as it was in the Republic systems.

We had sat there, chatting and watching Jar Jar trying to juggle some parts in his hands before the man, Qui Gonn as I heard the girl, who introduced herself as Padme called him entered and told them that they were leaving. Jar Jar had tried over a pipe and fell into a stack of tools, messing up the place. Padme had turned and smiled, saying she was glad to have met me and I called out after her the same thing.

I had glowed a red colour as she left before Wato came over. "These outlanders. They think they know better than we do," he huffed and I just polished the spare part in my hand. "They seemed pretty friendly to me," I replied and he sighed, a strong smell of Toydarian breath wafting in the air. "Finish cleaning up. Then you can go home," he said and I had whooped and jumped off the counter to clean up the mess.

One thing good about Wato was that he treated me and my mother better than other slave masters did. He allowed us to go home early and even stay together, which was something that many slave masters don't practice. Most children were taken away from their families at a young age and sold as slaves to other slave masters. I can't imagine a life without my mother.

I was passing by Jojo's shop when I heard a familiar cry and I saw Jar Jar pinned to the ground with Sebulba's foot holding his neck in a death choke. I had gone up to him and snickered. "Hey Sebulba? You ready for the race? Can't wait to squash your sorry butt in a few days," I said and he snarled. "If you weren't a slave, I would have crushed our neck already, boy," he snarled before walking away on his two hands. "Well, you would have to pay for me," I called after him and he snorted.

"Hey," I said as the man from earlier approached me and helped Jar Jar to his feet, Padme trailing after him. The droid made an amused whistling noise as Jar Jar tried to explain. It turns out that he had taken a chicken without asking and had released after Jojo told him that he had to pay and of all places, it had landed at Sebulba's table, scattering drinks everywhere.

Qui Gonn had thanked me and I trailed along with the group as the walked around the place before we stopped at Madam Sam's fruit shop. Th wind had started to pick up as I handed a Tatooine fruit to Qui Gonn, who looked distracted for a while before grunting a thanks and tucking it into his pouch. As he lifted up his poncho, I caught a glimpse of a lightsaber hanging on his belt. A light clicked in my brain as I tried to register what I had just saw. Is Qui Gonn really a Jedi?

Before I could ask him anything, Madam Sam had told me to head home quick as more sand started to blow into the city. "Do you have anywhere to go?" I asked the group and Padme had shaken her head, "We have a ship in the outskirts." "You'll never reach the outskirts time. Sand storms are very, very dangerous. Come on. I'll take you to my place," I had told them and we managed to make it to my simple but comfortable home near the edge of the city.

Mum was surprised as I introduced her to my new friends and I had dragged Padme with excitement to my room where C3PO lay on my bed. I had almost completed him and all that was left was the coverings. She had watched with amazement as I turned him on and fix an eye on him before he walked around the room, talking and actually getting a comment from the droid, named R2D2 about him being naked and C3PO had cried out with shock, for a droid he sure knew how to talk.

During dinner, mum had told Padme that the Law doesn't exist out here in the outer rim and Padme had looked crest fallen. I asked them whether they had see any pod races and Qui Gonn had replied that he knew a planet where they had pod races, stating they were lethal and dangerous games. After Jar Jar tried to take a fruit using his tongue, Qui Gonn had grabbed his tongue at lightning speed and warned him not to do that again. That was when I decided to ask him the question.

He had looked at me skeptically about it and after saying he may have killed a Jedi and taken it, I had snorted and retorted that no one could kill a Jedi. He had sighed and murmured, "If only that were true." After I asked more questions, he finally told me and Mum why they were here. They were on an important mission, sent by the Chancellor Valorum himself. When they told me that their ship was damaged and they were stranded until they could repair it, I immediately offered to help by entering the Bonta Eve pod race competition. Mum had objected and told me that Wato wouldn't let me and I countered it by telling them to make Wato believe that they had a pod and allowed me to use it during the race. After arguing and silence hanging over the table like a shroud, mum had finally agreed to let me help them and after the storm was done, I had shown them my pod when other kids arrived and after teasing me about it, I just returned to tinkering it.

Most of the children think that I was weird having a passion to build things since I could hold things and walk but I loved doing it. I had entered pod races at the age of seven and the moment I stepped into a pod, I had fallen in love with flying. I had talked to spice traders who shared their stories on encountering ships while in space and I had listened to them in awe. After trying out the pod, a small problem occured and I got a scrape on my arm.

The next day, I had gone to the shop with Qui Gonn and Wato had tried to convince him that I was a bad pilot since I smashed up his last pod in the last race I entered. Well, I did smashed up the pod but it wasn't my fault since Wato had cheated and flashed me with his vince. I managed to save the pod. Mostly. Watt had grinned and Qui Gonn made a deal with him after showing him a holographic image of his ship. If I win, they get all the spare parts needed to repair the shop and Wato keeps the winnings. If we lose, Wato gets to keep their ship. Either way, it was a win-win situation and Wato struck the deal.

Finally, I was entering the race tomorrow. The race was tomorrow! I was so excited that I could barely stay still but I knew mum was very worried about me as I almost died every time I entered a race. Pod racing was a dangerous sport but I loved it and would do it over and over again, even if it kills me. I had talked to Qui Gonn for a while and went to bed. Mum had tucked me in and kissed me on the cheek. "Be strong, my boy," she had whispered before turning of the lights and walking out. I had rolled around in bed before waking up and writing this journal. This may be the last time that write this so might as well have a sort of memory to it. Tomorrow, we race!

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. A Choice to Make

**Fun fact : Hayden Christensen was chosen as Anakin Skywalkerr out of the 1500 candidates who auditioned for the part.** **Lucas is quoted as saying that he chose Christensen because he "needed an actor who has that presence of the** **dark side" that was essential to solidify the story that Lucas was trying to tell: the tragic fall of Anakin Skywalker and the rise of Darth Vader.**

Chapter 3 A choice to make

Today was incredible. I had rode with Padme to the race tracks and I was so excited. Skits had came to give moral support. Before I had stepped into the pod, Qui Gonn had told me, "May the Force be with you." That phrase boosted me and I had strapped in and put on my helmet before checking the controls. However, trouble came when the race started. Sebulba had sabotaged my pod, causing it to stay where it was. But luckily I wasn't the only one with engine problem. A guy nearby had engine problem too and he was banging his controls. After flipping some switches, I managed to take off into the dirt and managed to catch up with some of them after a while.

The race was intense. Mountains shrouded us and we had to duck down cliffs and caves, being in darkness for minutes at a time. Some people weren't so lucky and were killed during the first lap of the race. To make things worse, Sebulba decided to turn things up a notch and sabotaged whoever came near to him. I stayed a distance from him for the first few laps before managing to catch up with him. We raced, my heart pumping and my body awash what adrenaline. I had never reached this far in a race before and I forced my pod to its limit.

Soon, me and Sebulba were neck to neck and he kept slamming into me, knocking me off course a few times but I still caught up to him. During the last lap, my engine caught fire and I trailed back for a while, the engine smoking and Sebulba laughed as he sped in front of me. During those few moments, I had flipped every switch I could think off before the fire died and I caught up with him again. This time he got so angry that he slammed into me and we got hooked together.

For a while we were literally neck to neck and as he tried in vain to break free, I fired up my blasters and I took off. I caught a glimpse of him yelling as his pod fell apart and he crashed into the ground, cursing. As I raced into the finishing line, people got up and cheered as I waved and stopped my pod where the others were. Mum was so happy and I yelled as people screamed my name.

After the race, we managed to get a few buyers for the pod and I rushed home with Qui Gonn and showed my mum the money and she had gasped in surprise as we never had so much money in our entire lives. Then Qui Gonn had broke the news to me. He had struck another deal with Wato before the race had started. If I had won, I would be free. So now I was free and for the first time in my whole life, I could choose to be whatever I wish. Mum had smiled as I chattered with glee and Qui Gonn had gotten down on one knee and gently on one knee and took me by the shoulders. "Anakin, training to be a Jedi is a difficult task. Even if you succeed, the path ahead would be rough," he said and I had replied, "But I want to go. Its what I always dreamed off." I spun around and looked at Mum, who was looking at me with both happiness and sadness.

"Can I go Mum?" I asked and she took my hands in hers. "Anakin, this path has been laid out for you. Its your choice whether you want to follow it," she said and I nodded. "I want to do it," I said and Qui Gonn had patted my shoulder and told me to go pack. As I cheered and ran to my room, a thought had come to my head. "What about mum?" I asked and they had looked at each other. "Wait, you're coming with us, aren't you mum?" I asked and Qui Gonn shook his head. "I tried to free her but Wato won't let it," he said and I hung my head. A life without Mum, I can't bear the thought.

"Anakin, don't worry. You can do this. Now go pack," she said and I ran to my room and threw my stuff into a back pack before saying a goodbye to C3PO, promising him that Mum wouldn't sell him. As we walked away from my home, I had turned around and saw mum standing at the entrance of the house. Qui Gonn gave me a nod and I had ran to her, collapsing into her arms and sobbing. "I can't do it, Mum. I just can't," I had cried and she had wiped my tears away. "I will come and free you mum. I promise," I said and she had hugged me. "Go, my son. Be brave and don't look back," she had whispered and she had spun me around and released me to Qui Gonn.

For a while we walked in silence before breaking to a jog and I spotted a silver ship as we entered the sand dune that outline the city. "Qui Gonn, wait! I'm tired!" I had called as Qui Gonn shouted for me to drop. I slam into the dirt just as a loud sound roared on top of me and I saw a dark figure leap from a speeder and lighting a red lightsaber, fighting with Qui Gonn. "Get to the ship! Tell them to take off!" Qui Gonn yelled and I ha ran and told a very surprised pilot to take off and they managed to rescue Qui Gonn and take off into space.

Me and a young man dressed in robes had ran to the holding bay and found Qui Gonn gasping on the ground. "Are you alright?" I asked and Qui Gonn shook his head. "I wasn't sure what he was. But he was well trained in the Jedi arts. I suspect that he was after the queen," he said and he introduced me to the young man, whose name was Obi Wan Kenobi and the Padawan learner of Qui Gonn. He was serious yet friendly guy with a braid of hair down his side, marking him as a Padawan learner.

For the next few hours, I had roamed around the ship, peering into rooms and cargo holds before making my way to what seemed like the ship's common room. Jar Jar was in a chair, snoring and I curled up in a bench lining the wall of the ship, shivering. I never knew space would be so cold. As I sat there shivering, Padme had came in. She was dressed in a long dress covering her entire body and she had a head scarf, showing only her face. She turned on a hologram message and a man appeared, begging her to contact him before logging out.

She had turned and saw me shivering. She took a blanket and draped it around me and I had taken out a pendant and given it to her. I had intended to give it to my mum a while ago but since I couldn't give it to her, I decided to give it to Padme. Her face was sad as she explained to me the political situation of her home planet of Naboo. After a while, she led me to a room and tucked me to sleep. Since I wasn't used to space travel, I spent my time writing this journal. Hope that tomorrow we'll reach our destination safely.


	4. Losing a Friend

Chapter 4 Losing a friend

Its been a while since I updated this journal. Today would be Qui Gonn's the battle for Naboo, a Sith Lord had appeared and taken on Obi Wan and Qui Gonn. When they were separated by a shield, the Sith had killed Qui Gonn but Obi Wan managed to kill him. HIs final wish was that Obi Wan was to train me as a Jedi.

When I was brought to the Jedi temple on Coruscant, the Jedi council wasn't too pleased when Qui Gonn requested that I was to be trained as a Jedi. Master Yoda, a small green creature who looked past his years had said that my future was clouded and unpredictable. They had given me a few tests which I passed before talking to me about my feelings and eventually my mum. When I told them I missed her, Master Yoda had piped up. "Afraid to lose her, are you not?" he had said and I snapped, "Whats that suppose to mean?" "Everything! Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate, leads to suffering," he said and that shook me hard. I was afraid to lose her but I won't let that happen. I won't!

After that, Qui Gonn and Obi Wan had entered and Master Mace Windu had told them that I was not to be trained. When Qui Gonn countered it, Master Windu had said I was too old and Master Yoda feared of my future. Qui Gonn had eventually offered to take me as his Padawan learner and that had angered the council, since it was against the Law to have two Padawan learners. After a heated debate, we were sent to escort Queen Amidala back to Naboo, since she had chosen to return to it and defend it on her on accord.

We had gone and managed to make contact with the Gungans, Jar Jar's people and after Padme revealed herself to be the real Queen Amidala, the other having been her handmaiden posing as her all along. The King had been impressed and agreed that the Gungans would go to War with them. During a heated battle tying to get into the palace, Qui Gonn had ordered me to stay in the cockpit I had climbed into and while trying to help the others escape from droids, I was accidentally taken to the Battle the other Naboo pilot were fighting in space. After crashing into the hanger of the droid control centre and taking out the main power cells, we managed to destroy the facility and all the droids were deactivated.

However, when we returned, we were greeted by a distraught Obi Wan holding onto a dead Qui Gonn. The guards had gently taken away the body and I had sat with Obi Wan as he sobbed and waited to the Jedi Council to arrive. When they did arrive, he was taken by Master Yoda into a room where they discussed my fate. During the funeral, everyone stood in the room watching as Qui Gonn crumbled away into ash. "What will happen to me now?" I had asked Obi Wan and he had smiled weakly at me. "The Jedi Council has allowed me to train you as my Padawan. You will be a Jedi. I promise," he said and we had stared into the flames.

After the funeral, I had gone to my room and stared out to the city. I had never been anywhere other than Tatoonie and now i was free and going to be a Jedi. As I looked out onto the lake, where I am sitting on my bed writing this, I made a promise to myself. I will become a Jedi and free my mother. Not today, but one day, I will find her.


	5. An Important Assignment

**Fun fact : Hayden Christensen is to return as Anakin Skywalker in the eight episode of the films ( not this year though...) . But how he will return is unknown, most probably as a Force ghost.**

Chapter 5 An important assignment

Life as a Jedi Padawan has been pretty hectic. Its been a long time since I updated this but I feel now I should. Padme had came to Coruscant to cast a diplomatic vote as the Senator of Naboo. When she arrived, she was disguised as a pilot escorting the ship that was supposedly carrying her. When they landed, a bomb had detonated, killing all passengers. This had sparked suspicion among the Jedi Council and the Heads of the Senate. Me and Obi Wan were told to protect Padme, which I am more than happy to do.

Now that I'm older and having last seen her ten years ago, my heart had leaped when I saw her. She looked more beautiful then ever and I just wanted to rush to her and gather her in my arms. I wanted to smell her scent and press my lips against hers. She was so beautiful. But there was a problem. One of the major rules of the Jedi Order was that a Jedi was forbidden to marry. We were encouraged to love, but not to marry. That rule never clicked in my head.

I don't see why we can't marry. I loved her and I would marry her no matter what the cost. Now that someone wants to kill her, I want to find that person and make them pay for it. Anger is coursing through me now. Recently I have been feeling hate and anger more than normal and its getting harder to control those thoughts. One of the Jedi ways was to never let anger control you, for anger leads to the Dark side of the force.

I have never felt so angry my whole life. But when the Council elected me to escort Padme back to her home planet, I almost yelled with triumph. I was going to be with her for an entire trip and I would be acting as her body guard. Despite being a Padawan learner, this meant that the Council trusted me. For years, I had felt that they distrusted me because of the age I had started to learn the ways of the Force and something about a prophecy.

A few nights ago me and Obi Wan had been in her apartment, keeping watch on her. We had argued over the fact that he distrusted politicians and when I brought up Chancellor Palpatine, who had been sworn into service ten years ago after the Queen had cast a vote for a reelection to replace Chancellor Valorum who was deemed unworthy and not capable of the position, Obi Wan had objected that he was suspecting that something foul is in play by Chancellor Palpatine.

Just as I started to say that he was innocent, I sense something with the Force along with Obi Wan and we burst into the room and I managed to kill some poisonous insects sent to assassinate her. Obi Wan had jumped out of the building and clung onto the droid waiting outside who had deposited the creatures and I had ran to the parking lot and taken a speeder chasing after them. Finally, I managed to catch him and we had a high speed chase across the skies of Coruscant before I made a wrong turn. That was the last time I trusted a Gungan for directions.

When Obi Wan started to lecture me about making mistakes I had taken measures into my own hands and leaped onto the assasin's speeder, managing to take it down before crashing to the ground and not getting knocked off myself. I had chased her, the assassin turned out to be a female changeling and me and Obi Wan managed to apprehend her in a downward pub. But before we could find out the name of her employer, she was killed by a toxic dart and we had to start from scratch.

The Jedi Council had called us in and told us of the current situation. Obi Wan was told to find out more about the dart, which could get us a lead on two was responsible for the attacks and I was assigned the task as a bodyguard to Padme. I dropped by at her apartment after the meeting and found her packing her stuff. She was furious about having to leave without casting her vote and Jar Jar had been nominated to represent her in casting the vote on electing emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor.

I had stood by the window, using the Force to play with a ball and as I talked to her, anger had bubbled within me and had let loose a little of my anger on how I felt that Obi Wan was afraid that my powers were getting stronger but he was unwilling to let me sit for the trials and how it was not fair. She had gone to me as I sat down on the bed and stroked my shoulder, her fingers light on my robes. Even though I wore many layers, I could feel the heat of her fingers on me and I shuddered.

As I stood up and looked at her, my body towering over hers, I gazed into her eyes and I wanted to lean in and just kiss her. She had given me a look and told me that I shouldn't look at her like that and when I asked her why, she simply replied that she felt uncomfortable and I had apologised. As she turned around and walked out of the room, I had grinned to myself, embarrassed and happy at the same time. I should be packing now but being a Jedi, we don't exactly have that many belongings so it will only take awhile. Until next time, Anakin Skywalker signing off.


	6. I failed

**Fun fact : Yoda is 900 years old ( guess most of you know that already but anyway...). Hope you enjoy this!**

Horror. Pain. Suffering. The anger coursing through me like fire, the rage burning my veins. Never had I felt so much anger in my whole life. With all that hate and anger, I destroyed so much. What kind of Jedi am I?

It started when we were in Naboo. I had shared a moment with Padme but then later that night she rejected my feelings for me, breaking my heart. She was terrified of what would happen if we were to be involved together. She being a Senator is in a position where people look to her for help and advice and ushering the peace of the planet. I on the other hand am a Jedi, sworn protector of the universe and by loving her, I have broken one of the most sacred Laws of the Jedi Order.

Later that night, I had a dream. A nightmare really. I dreamed of my mother being tortured by unknown creatures. She was in so much pain, so much suffering. Her body was covered with whip marks and her face bloodied. She screamed my name as I jerked awake from it, sweating all over. The next day, I told Padme, who had heard me calling out in my sleep that I had to leave and she insisted that she came along.

We then travelled to Tatooine and met up with Wato, who was still a dealer after all this time. He didn't recognised me at first but after I mentioned my mother's name, he recognised me and actually wanted me to help him exact revenge on others who had caused him trouble. After asking him where was my mother, he revealed that he had sold her to a farmer who married her. For a moment I was angered that my mother was with a man I didn't know off.

After getting the coordinates of the farm, we flew to one of the moisture farms that line the outskirts of Tatoonie and found out that my mother had been taken a month earlier by the sand people. Having lost his leg and hope, Lars, the man whom my mother had married told me that she is most probably dead.

Later that evening, I stood at the edge of the farm, gazing at the twin suns of Tatoonie before making my decision. After embracing Padme and promising her I won't be long, I travelled to where she was last seen. After getting help from a Jawa, I arrived at the encampment of the sandpeople. With my Jedi powers, I managed to sneak past them and I cut a hole into the tent where I sensed my mother's presence. But her essence was growing weaker by the minute.

As I knocked and climbed into the tent, I gazed in shock at my mother. She was truly beaten up, her face caked with blood and her lips and eyelids chapped with blood. She could barely open her eyes as I cut her free of her bounds and laid her gently on my lap, murmuring her name. She had opened my eyes weakly. "Ani?" she had whispered and tears immediately filled my eyes. Its been so many years since I last saw her. ?Ani? Is that you?" she whispered again and her voice was ragged. "Its me mum," I said and she smiled as she stroked my face.

"Oh, you look so handsome," she smiled as my tears spilled onto her hand. "You've grown up my son. I'm so proud of you," she said and I clutched her hand with my free hand. "I missed you too," I whispered. "Now I am complete," she whispered and I sensed her spark slowly dimming. "I love you," she whispered but it was so soft that I could barely here. "Stay with me mum. I can…" I started to say, begging with all my willpower to keep her alive. "I. I love," she gasped before she gave her last breath and her hand dropped to her side.

I held onto my mother, the one person I truly loved with all my heart, who gave birth to me and raised me. Her eyes gazed to the ceiling of the tent and I gently closed her eyes. At that moment, I felt hatred for those who killed her. I wanted them to feel her pain. I wanted them to suffer.

I stormed out of the tent and killed the guards outside. I went on a rampage throughout the camp, killing anyone in sight. I could barely controlled my anger as my lightsaber connected with more bodies. I didn't care. I was in pain. I want them to suffer the way I had suffered. I didn't stop until the last sand people had fallen dead to the ground. I gazed around me. People lay dead in piles. Women and children were among them, even their pet animals. I had sown no mercy on them. At that moment, I wanted to collapse to the ground and cry out, "What have I done?"

My duty was to protect people. Instead I have just killed an entire camp of people. I tried to tell myself that they had tortured and killed my mother but that was no excuse for a Jedi. I headed back to the tent where my mother's body lay and I gently wrapped her in cloth and placed her on my speeder. I set the camp on fire, burning all evidence of my destruction.

When I returned to the farm, I had immediately carried the body to the house and laid it there before heading to the workshop. I tinkered aimlessly for hours until Padme came in. There I told her what I had done, crying for my failure. I had promised to protect and rescue her. But now she's dead. The only person I loved is dead. I failed her. I have failed.


	7. The beginning of the Clone Wars

**Today terrible news have come from Paris on attacks. Please pray for those who have been affected or live in Paris. All our thoughts go to them.**

Chapter 7 The beginning of the Clone Wars

After my mother's funeral, we received a transmission from Obi Wan on the results of his investigation. A clone army had been created by a Jedi Master whom I wasn't familiar with and in the process of transmitting the message Obi Wan had been captured by Genosians, creatures that inhabit the planet Genosis. Padme had came up with a plan to rescue Obi Wan as Genosis was only a parsec away from Tatoonie. When we got there, we had tried to fight our way through a droid assembly factory before getting captured ourselves by the man who had been ordered to kill Padme, Jango Fett.

We were then taken for public execution. As we were prepared to be taken to our deaths, Padme confessed her love to me and said since we were going to die anyway, might as well let me know. For a moment we shared a passionate kiss as we were taken to large arena where Obi Wan was already tied to a pillar. "I was wondering whether you got my message," he said as we were tied up. "We transmitted the message just as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come rescue you," I said and he snorted. "Good job," he said sarcastically as we were tied up.

The animals were soon released upon us and I looked at my opponent. It was a massive with horns and it roared as another animal looking like a giant insect came out towards Obi Wan, screeching. Padme's was a lizard-like creature which ate the guard trying to control it. As they approached us, I asked about Padme and Obi Wan pointed out that she was already on top of things. I had turned to see her climbing onto the pillar and I smiled to myself.

When the animals attacked, I leaped onto my beast, creating a lasso with my chain and soon managed to rescue Padme and killing her executioner in the process. After a quick stop to help Obi Wan, we were surrounded by droids. But before they gave the order to execute us, Jedi started to reveal themselves throughout the arena, lightsabers coming to life and we charged into battle. All around us, Genosians fled the arena and the battle raged. We were shepherded into a circle and Count Dooku, the mastermind behind all of this, came and told us to surrender and Master Windu said we will not be taken as hostages.

As the droids cocked their weapons, ships came from above us and the said clone army arrived. Master Yoda was in one of the craft as they swoop down to pick us up and at the same time destroying the droids. On the way to the battlefield, we spotted Count Dooku on a speeder and we pursued after him. During the pursuit, Padme was thrown off the ship with a stormtrooper, the name of the clone soldier. I shouted for them to turn around and after fighting with Obi Wan, we continued after Count Dooku.

We caught up with him in a hangar and we faced one for the lost Jedi. He had defected from the order a few years back and was now a Sith Lord. I had charged at him and he had knocked me back with Force lightning, a power that only the Sith can wield. I had lain in the corner, my body singing with pain and when Obi Wan was knocked to the ground, I used the Force to take Obi Wan's lightsaber and I fought with him, our lightsabers a dance of lights.

As I was about to block his blow, his lightsaber connected with my arm. I cried out in pain as my right arm fell to the ground and he threw me backwards with a Force push. I fell unconscious with pain and awoke to find myself in a medical bay where they had fixed a new arm on me. Padme had been there the whole time, holding onto me. A few days after my recovery, we got married.

We got married at the lake house where we had seeked refuge on Naboo. I had held her hand as the Naboo priest said the words and I gazed upon Padme. She looked so beautiful in her gown, a lace head covering on her head. I had gently taken her hand with my new one, clumsy at first but I leaned in and kissed my new wife. Never had I been so happy. I never knew I would be able to get married. I had just broken one of the most sacred laws the Jedi had but I didn't care. But this wasn't the end. A war has just started. The Clone wars has begun.


	8. A Rescue and Unexpected News

**Fun fact : Hayden Christensen asked George Lucas to let him wear the Darth Vader suit instead of a stunt double so a suit was customised for him. He also appeared as a Force ghost in a Return of the Jedi in the new editions.**

Chapter 8 A Rescue Mission and Unexpected news

One of the worst case scenarios had just happened. Chancellor Palpatine had been abducted and held prisoner by the new warlord of the droid army, General Grevious. As me and Obi Wan stood around a Holoscreen, looking through the layouts of the ship, R2D2 beeped beside me. "We're going to get him out of there R2. Don't worry, it will be fun," I said and R2 gave a worried beep. We headed to the fighters and soon we had taken off in the Cruiser and heading towards the ship where General Grevious was holding the Chancellor.

We entered a full scale battle that was taking place in the orbit of Coruscant and we ducked into a narrow gap between two ships. I saw a Cruiser slammed into a droid battle ship, sending them crashing in a ball of flames. After we managed to escape the front of the blockade and some heat seeking missiles, Obi Wan got into trouble with some buzz droids.

I had to go help him and in the process Obi Wan's fighter was damaged and mine sustained a bit of damage. As we approached the opening of the hangar of the main ship, the doors started to slide shut. "Oh no," I muttered as we slammed inside. Obi Wan leaped out of the cockpit with ease and started to dismantle some droids. I took some time in unbuckling myself from the seat and soon a pile of droids laid around us.

We then left R2 to locate the Chancellor and while we took a ride in the elevator, trouble struck when R2 accidentally sent the elevator down and left me dangling for dear life on the edge of the door. Luckily, R2 got to work and I managed to enter and avoid Obi Wan from nearly decapitating me. We then made our way into a room where the Chancellor sat in a chair, his arms bound to the sides.

Count Dooku appeared from the side and started to fight us. I took out the droids while Obi Wan handled him. As we fought, Count Dooku caught him in a death choke and hurled him across the room, knocking him out and sending a slab of metal on top of him. In rage I hurled myself at the Count, fighting him with all my might. "Look at you young Skywalker. You have anger. You have hate. But you don't use it," he sneered and I grunted as I slashed at him. Our Lightsabers were whirls of lights and finally I sliced off his hands and snatched his lightsaber, crossing both lightsabers across his neck.

"Good Anakin, good," Palpatine said as I panted and the Count groaned in pain. "Kill him," the Palpatine said and I looked at him with shock. I was a Jedi. I don't take the lives of others. Count Dooku gave a terrified glance at Palpatine and I took a deep breath. My mind was racing. He was a war criminal. He had slew many Jedi. He should be killed. But is it my choice? "I shouldn't," I said and the Count gave one last glance as I sliced his throat.

As he collapsed to the ground, I heaved a sigh of relief as I went to Palpatine and freed him from his bounds. "You did well. He was too dangerous to be kept alive," he said as I used the Force to open the shackles. "I shouldn't have done that. That's not the Jedi way," I said as I helped him up. "Well, he would have been killed anyway. Do you remember what happened between you and the sand people?" he asked and the sounds of sand people dying filled my mind.

"Come on. We have to leave," Palpatine said as I reached down and pressed my fingers to Obi Wan's throat. A light pulse came from under my fingers. "Come on. There's no time," he said as I tried to pull Obi Wan from the wreckage. "We can still save him," I replied as I managed to heave him over my shoulder. "Leave him or we'll never make it!" Palpatine snapped and I glared at him. "Then his fate shall be the same as ours," I said.

I manage to heave Obi Wan, who wasn't too heavy for me to carry and we ran down the hall and towards the elevator. Just before we managed to enter, the whole ship started to tilt backwards. We climbed into the elevator and ran down, or rather along it. After a while, the ship started to stabilise and we soon found ourselves dangling from a pipe, Obi Wan having woken up and holding onto me for dear life. My mechanical arm could barely handle the strain and as I looked up, I saw the elevator rushing towards us. "Jump!" Obi Wan yelled and as we descended, we threw our grappling hooks and managed to exit on a floor.

We went deeper and deeper into the ship before getting caught in a force field and when I tried to reassure Obi Wan that R2 would be on his way, R2 came rolling through the door, and slammed into the wall, making confused noises. "Told you, no problem," I said just as we were surrounded by droids. "You were saying?" Obi Wan said and I groaned as we were taken away in shackles.

We were taken to see General Grevious, who took our lightsabers and gave us a speech which I mocked him with. After he tried to stow away our lightsabers, I signalled R2 to cause a distraction and we used the Force to get our lightsabers back and a battle issued. General Previous's guards were hard to kill but after a while, we did. As we cornered the General, he cackled. "You lose, Jedi!" he spat and broke the glass, sending him flying to another ship and I watched from where I hung as he escaped.

I slammed the button controlling the windows and with the ship in pieces, the most we could do was to land safely and avoid getting killed in the process. As I manned the controls, I felt the ship become lighter. "I think we just lost something," I muttered and Obi Wan objected, "Don't worry. We're still flying half a ship." Somehow that wasn't very convincing. The temperature got hotter and hotter and I started to sweat.

We entered the atmosphere and as we descended, some ships tried to cool the ship down and sprayed water on it. But the ship descended faster and faster and I cried out, "We're coming in too hot!" We slammed into the runway and continued to speed down the runway. We slammed into a control tower and I mentally prayed there wasn't anyone inside. Finally we came to a halt and Palpatine looked like he wanted to collapse. I breathed a sigh of relief and Obi Wan grinned.

We were soon taken to the Senate chambers and the Chancellor was escorted away. Obi Wan told me to go mingle with the politicians, stating that it was because of me we survived and I smiled as he took off. As I talked to Senator Organa, I caught glimpse of a familiar face and I excused myself for a moment. Padme crashed into my arms and we kissed and held onto each other.

"I missed you," I said and she smiled. Somehow, I felt something wasn't right. "Are you okay? You're trembling," I said and she smiled. "I got wonderful news. Annie, I'm pregnant," she whispered and I almost picked her up and laughed. "Wow, that's wonderful," I started to say but she stopped me. "But what will happen if the Council finds out that you're the father? They would strip you off your rank," she said but I stopped her from saying further.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it," I said and we stayed there for a while before heading back to our apartment. That night as I watched her sleep I walked to the living room and sat down, looking at the view of the city that we have. I smiled to myself as I used the Force to play with a figurine. I was going to be a father. I never knew the day would come I could actually have a family. So now I'm writing my thoughts down and maybe one day, my child could see this. Till then, goodnight.


	9. Nightmares and Politics

Chapter 9 Nightmares and Politics

The last few months have been horrible. I had been having nightmares recently. Last time I dreamed of my mother dying my arms over and over again. This time I dreamed of Padme dying during childbirth. It happened nearly every night but on most nights, it was just her screaming in pain and crying as she faded away into the darkness. I would wake up shaking and sweating all over and I will spend the night trying to meditate and use the Force to calm my mind.

Finally, I went to Master Yoda who told me to do the unthinkable. He told me to let go of those whom I love. I had just stared at the ground. I couldn't let Padme die. Not after what happened to Mum. I can't think. How can I let go of her? I lost Mum. I couldn't lose her now.

That wasn't the only problem I was facing. Recently I felt that the Jedi Council had gone astray. They would only discuss among themselves and not listen to the Chancellor. Palpatine was a dear friend to me, having watched over me since I arrived to train as a Jedi. He was kind and I often go to him for advice. I felt that I could trust him. Obi Wan tells me not to trust him since he was a politician but how could Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor be behind any of these recent attacks and the war. I prayed that the war would end soon.

More Jedi had been deployed throughout the galaxy to help assist the planets in need. With the help of the clones, we have managed to keep things in order for now. It looks like the war could actually be won soon but Obi Wan says there are more foul things at play than it meets the eye.

I would watch Padme as she stands at the window, brushing her hair and talking about how we can decorate the baby's room, where it might be born and I would smile and watch her eyes sparkle with excitement and her hand over her belly. I would go to her and kissed the round spot and hug her. She was so fragile, but her will was as strong as any Jedi. I tried to shake off the nightmares and avoid telling her about it. I couldn't consult Obi Wan for help as it might get me expelled from the Jedi Order. I'm so lost. I don't know what to do. I can't lose her. I would do anything in my power to keep her safe. Anything.


	10. The Stand of the Jedi Council

Chapter 10 The Stand of the Jedi Council

I felt so angry. Never had I felt that the Jedi order had been mocked at so badly. I had gone to Chancellor Palpatine and whilst I told him of how I felt about the nightmares and my views on the Jedi Order, he surprised me my naming me as his representative to the Jedi Council, indirectly appointing me as a Jedi Master. I had tried to object since I knew it was nearly impossible. The Council elects Jedi Masters, but Palpatine being the Supreme Chancellor, won't he have greater power to assert me as a Master? But this was between me and the Council.

I had gone to the Jedi Council and expressed his thoughts. The members of the Council, including Obi Wan who had been elected as a Council member recently had looked at each other, whispering and some cast some looks at me. I had shifted uncomfortably in my robes as Master Windu spoke up. "We will allow you to be part of this Council, but you won't be entitled the title of Master," he had said and that sparked anger within me. "What? How could this be? Its outrageous. ITs unthinkable. How can you be on the Council, but not a Master?" I had snapped and Master Windu glared at me. "Take a seat, young Skywalker," he had said and I had bowed and walked over to an empty seat.

I knew I shouldn't have exploded like that to Master Windu, one of the most powerful Jedi of all time but I felt like this was wrong as the meeting continued with Master Yoda, who was now on the planet of Kashykk. After the meeting ended, Obi Wan had walked with me as I fumed over the Council's decision. He told me that it was an honour to have been chosen to be on the Jedi Council at such a young age but I objected by saying it breaks the Law by not electing me as a Master first.

He had sighed and he told me the true purpose of why I was allowed on the Council. The Council suspects Chancellor Palpatine was involved in starting the war and they were suspicious that he has been in office for so long with so many supporters. Obi Wan says that dark forces are at play here and I felt shocked. The Chancellor wasn't corrupt to me and I had snapped back that now I was to spy on a person that I trust. After Obi Wan told me that they had no choice and I was the only one close enough to get any secrets, I reluctantly agreed.

That was when I felt that everything was wrong. The Jedi now wanted me to spy on Palpatine while he wanted me to be his voice to the Jedi Council. I'm so confused. I can't work for two sides. I could only pick one. I was a Jedi and have sworn the oath but I couldn't just betray Palpatine like that. I'm so confused. So confused. May the Force guide me in this dark times.


	11. How to Save The Dying

Chapter 11 How to save the dying

As the months passed, I felt more disturbed. I felt terrible having to report on the Chancellor's actives to the Council and at the same time I couldn't tell him that I was working for them. As my thoughts got clouded with thoughts of anger against the Jedi Council and their stand in the war, Palpatine had asked me to accompany him in a concert.

When I had reached the VIP box, he had told his associates to leave and we had sat there, watching the display of lights before he spoke. He told me of the legend of a Sith Lord, who tried to find the way to have immortality and how managed to find it. In the end, he managed to save the ones he loved but he was betrayed by his own apprentice, whom he told on how to save the dying and gain immortality. Palatine then said that the Dark Side had much potential which the Jedi see as dangerous as he claims that they were afraid of things that they don't understand.

When I had asked him on how to gain such power, he had told me that it couldn't be harnessed by a Jedi. That had left me in a deep conflict. Palpatine had just given me a way on how to save Padme. If I were to harness this power, I may be able to save more than just her. My mind was conflicted on whether to learn this new power. It goes against the Jedi Law but I was desperate to save Padme, she being the only one I love, except for Obi Wan whom is like a brother to me.

As I attended the meetings of the Jedi Council more often, I got news that General Grevious has been spotted on a outer rim planet and that by capturing him, we may be able to end this war. When all of this is over, maybe me and Padme can go away for a while to her home planet and raise the baby there in peace.

Obi Wan had been chosen for the mission to capture General Grevious and before he departed I had expressed my apologies to him. He reassured me that I was destined to be a better Jedi than he was and that he cared for me like a brother. We were not like most Masters and Padawans, being close to like brothers and fighting alongside each other and going on missions. I could never betray Obi Wan.


	12. The Truth of the Sith Lord

Chapter 12 The Truth of the Sith Lord

I wanted to throw up. I never felt so betrayed my whole life and so deceived. All this time, the source of the problem had been right under our noses. Palpatine revealed to me that he knew the ways of the Force and when he said he knew the ways of the Dark Side, I immediately suspected him as the Sith Lord. As I confronted him, lightsaber in hand he had begged me not to arrest him as he could help me save Padme. He even let me walk away and I swore I would get to the bottom to this.

After I left the Senate building, I had gone straight to Master Windu and told him on what I had discovered. He had looked at me with shock on the news and he had told me to remain in the Jedi Temple while he sorted it out with three other Jedi. I begged to go with him but his orders were final.

I had gone to the Council room, where I am sitting now writing this journal. I stared at the window, watching the skyline of the city and the vehicles moving past in the sky. I reached out with the Force and tried to sense Padme. I could sense her in our apartment and as I gazed at the window, I felt like that I was doing it all wrong. I found out that Palpatine was a Sith Lord and even though he was dangerous, he was the Supreme Chancellor and should stand trial.

I don't know what to do. Time is running out. I could help end this war and bring peace to the galaxy. If the Chancellor lives, I could find out how to save Padme. The Force isn't guiding me anywhere. Never had I felt so torn between making a decision. But I have made my choice. I hope that it is the right one.


	13. What have I done?

Chapter 13 What have I done?

I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I did this. I had gone to the Senate building and confronted Master Windu who had cornered Palpatine on the ledge of the smashed window overlooking the city. I had been right. Palatine was the Sith Lord but looking at him then he looked so helpless. I begged Master Windu to reconsider and let him stand trial but Master Windu wanted to finish him off there and then. But before he could finish him off, I had drew my lightsaber without thinking and sliced off his arm. Palatine had shot him with Force lightning and sent him falling to his death.

As I had looked and collapsed to the ground, gasping what had just happened, Palpatine had gotten up and told me to embrace the Dark Side and help save the galaxy. After seeing what I had just done, I numbly pledge my loyalty to him and my thoughts had run wild. What would Obi Wan think of me? What would Padme say? Palpatine then christened me with the name Darth Vader and as I numbly got to my feet, he had told me to go to the temple and destroy any remaining Jedi.

Lost and anger coursing through me, I had led a battalion of clones into the Jedi Temple and we started a slaughter. Many of the Jedi weren't prepared for it and most fell without even getting to ignite their lightsabers. Some put up a fight but when they saw me, they had stopped and demanded what was going on. I merely cut them down.

I eventually headed to the Council room and saw a large group of younglings hiding behind the chairs. They had came out and looked at me like I was their saviour and one even called me Master and ask me what to do. "Leave no survivors," Darth Sidious, my new Master had told me and I executed that order, killing them without I stared at the room filled with dead younglings, I wanted to collapse to my knees and cry. I'm going to be a father soon. I had just killed so many children. How would I explain this to Padme?

The clones had taken on most of the Jedi who were outnumbered. Many Jedi Masters cried out for their Padawans to flee but they never got far from their Masters, being inexperienced and panicked. Some Jedi protected the younglings till their last breath and finally the temple, once a sanctuary to the Jedi, was turned into their tomb.

After the battle, I had returned home to find Padme worried and she had hugged me and demanded where had gone and that she saw the Jedi Temple in flames in the distance. I had explained to her that the Jedi had betrayed the Republic and that there had been an attack on the Jedi Temple. I didn't tell her that I was the one behind the assault. Before arriving here, Darth Sidious had ordered me to go to the fiery planet of Mustafa to deal with the remaining leaders of the Trade Federation. I came back to bid farewell to her and promised her that everything would be alright after this was done.

I then got into my fighter with R2 and left for Mustafa. When we landed, I ordered R2 to stay with the ship and I walked to the meeting room where the leaders of the Trade Federation were waiting. When Nudd Gunray greeted me, I had closed all the doors, trapping them inside and I killed them all. Some had begged for mercy but I executed my Master's orders swiftly, blinded by rage and fear. When I killed Nudd Gunray, I had gone to the edge of the facility and stared at the fiery rivers flowing with molten lava beneath me.

I had thought to myself. I just killed so many innocent Jedi, including children. I slaughtered the leaders of the Trade Federation. I tried to convince myself that the Jedi were corrupted and had to be destroyed and this would help make the galaxy a better place. I wondered what had happened to Obi Wan. Had he been killed when Order 66 was executed? As I watched the rivers flow with lava, tears had trickled down my face as I glared at the scene around me. I was now a Sith Lord. There was no turning back. If Obi Wan comes, I will kill him without mercy.


	14. Beginning of A New Age

Chapter 14 Beginning of a new age

Pain. Never had I felt so much in pain. I remembered what happened before this. Palme had came to Mustafa and tried to convince me to run away with her where we could be safe. I tried to tell her that what I was doing was for the betterment of the galaxy and when I told her that I had enough power to overthrow Darth Sidious and rule the galaxy with her, she had only stared at me in shock. "I can't believe this. Obi Wan was right. You've changed," she had gasped and my heart bubbled with fury.

"Don't you dare bring up Obi Wan. The Jedi have gone against me. Don't you turn against me!" I snapped and she stared at me, her eyes turning glassy with tears. "Ani. Stop. I don't remember you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow. Please! Stop!" she begged and as I looked at her ship I saw Obi Wan standing on the ramp.

"LIAR!" I had shouted and she had whirled around, staring at Obi Wan and turning to me in panic. "No," she begged as I glared at her, the thought of her betraying me surging through my mind and my anger rose. "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" I shouted and I did something I had never done before. Before I knew it, I was holding her in a Force choke and she was gasping for breath.

"Let her go!" Obi Wan demanded and I dropped her to the ground. She slumped unconscious onto the platform and as the anger evaporated for me, I stared in shock. I had hurt Padme. "You turned her against me!" I shouted and Obi Wan looked at me, a look of both hurt and disbelief. "You did that yourself! You allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind and make you into the very thing you swore to destroy," he said and I glared at him. "You're wrong! I have brought peace and justice to my new empire!" I said and he snorted.

"Your new empire?" he said and the Force flowed through me like a river of molten lava, singing my veins. "Don't make me kill you," I spat and he shouted, "My loyalty is to the Republic. To democracy!" I couldn't believe. Obi Wan, who was like a brother to me, was betraying me. He made Padme betray me and anger burned me. "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!" I said and he sighed. "So if that is what you have become, I must do what I must," he said and I snorted, "You will try."

With a cry I leaped into the air and slammed onto him, our lightsabers colliding and we battled, making our way throughout the facility and trying to kill each other. Anger coursed through me and I had never felt so much power my whole life. Our lightsabers were a deadly display and soon I was able to get him in a death choke. As I lowered my lightsaber closer to his face, he cried out and kicked me from under.

I had collapsed on the table and we used to Force to repel reach other. As we grunted and tried to disable the other, the power sent both of us flying into opposite ends of the room. I slammed into the controls and a wild beeping sound filled the room. The stabilisers holding the building up had been damaged and as we ran outside, the building started to collapse. As we batted, lava splashed onto the metal and it melted, sending us tumbling with the structure into the rive roof lava.

We continued to battle, swinging on ropes and trying to kill each Wan leaped onto a slab of rock that floated nearby but before the structure fell into the river below, I managed to escape and landed on a droid carrying molten lava. "I failed you, Anakin. I have failed you," Obi Wan said and I just felt more hatred for him. "I should have known the Jedi were planning to take over!" I said and he shouted, "Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" "In my opinion, the Jedi are evil!" I yelled back as a division of rock separated us for a while.

"This is the end for you, my master," I said and I Force jumped onto his slab of rock and we fought. Our lightsabers sent sparks flying and we whirled around, our blades connecting. As we neared shore, Obi Wan leaped onto the volcanic ash. "You lose, Anakin. I'm on the higher ground!" he said and my hatred towards him grew stronger. He made Padme betray me. She could be dead or dying right now. "You underestimate my power," I said and his eyes were begging me not to. "Don't do it," he begged and I leaped into the air, the Force sending me propelling towards him.

As I spun in the air, his blade connected with my legs and arm and I yelled as I tumbled onto the volcanic ash. I cried out in pain as I tried to get to him, wanting to slice his limbs off one by one. "You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join him!" Obi Wan cried out, his eyes brimming with tears. As I cried out and tried to get away from the lava, he picked up my lightsaber and started to walk up the hill.

"I hate you!" I screamed at him and when he turned around, his eyes were filled with tears."You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you," he said just as a spark caught my leg and set me on fire. As I screamed and cried out in agony, he walked away as the flames slowly engulfed my body. I yelled and twisted until the darkness claimed me.

When I woke up, Darth Sidious was with me and he had a medical team carry me into a stretcher and brought back to Coruscant. In the surgery room, I cried out in agony and screamed as the droids tried to fix me up. I never felt so much pain my whole life. My body was torn. I didn't even look human anymore.

When they finally replaced my limbs with robotic ones, they lowered a mask onto my face and covered my disfigured self. I let loose a breath from the new lungs they had given me and I was slowly straightened upwards. "Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Darth Sidious had asked and I replied, "Yes, my Master." A thought came to my head and I slowly said, "Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" "It seems that in your anger, you killed her," he said and his words resonated in my ears. "No, it can't be. She was live! I felt it!" I cried out and I reached out to the Force and crushed everything around me.

Sounds of metal crunching and squealing filled the air as I cried out. I broke free of my bounds and as I stood on my news legs for the first time, I let loose a strangled cry of agony. The one I loved. Gone. Padme is dead. What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE? There was no turning now. I had nothing left. I decided to embrace my destiny and take my place beside my new Master. I am no longer Anakin Skywalker. I'm Darth Vader.


	15. The Rebel Princess

Chapter 15 The rebel princess

Its been years since I updated this journal. Never felt any need to express my thought or emotions until recently. For the last few weeks, the rebels have bene stirring up commotion all over the galaxy, sabotaging ships and encampments. Their latest heist was the acquiring of the plans to the Death Star from a ship. With that information, they would be able to pinpoint the weakness of the station and destroy it.

I was sent to investigate and in the process we managed to capture the ship transporting Princess Leia of Alderaan, who was rumoured to be the said leader of the rebellion. Once we captured the ship, I got to work in interrogating her. Before she was captured, she had transferred there data to an R2 unit and sent it deep into space.

She was a tough one to break. Despite any torture methods used, she resisted my control and this eventually led to the destruction of her home planet of Alderaan. That was one of the capabilities of the Death Star, it had the power to destroy entire planets. Alderaan had been the first of many. As I looked at the princess, something formed in the back of my mind. She reminded me of someone, someone whom I knew and cherished many years ago.

After the destruction of her home planet had commenced, I sensed the presence of an old friend approaching. The man who had rendered me useless and forced me to be turned into this foul hunk of machinery. Obi Wan Kenobi, my old friend and Master. After all this years, he returns straight into my hands. Now I will finish him off once and for all.


	16. An Unusual Occurence

Chapter 16 An unusual occurence

The Death Star has been destroyed. With the main superpower of the Empire destroyed, we have just lost a great advantage to those rebels. But despite all that had happened, something useful may have come out of it all.

During the rebel attack on the Death Star, I had sensed a powerful presence of the Force in a pilot. He was strong willed and had been the one to destroy the Death Star. He reminded me of myself back when I was a lost Jedi, a skilled pilot and intelligent, turning to the ways of the Force. But I remembered having destroyed all the remaining Jedi years ago. It was impossible that he had remained hidden all this years, unless he was hiding on a Outer Rim planet all along.

This one may be of use to me. Having not seen any Jedi for almost twenty years, this could be an opportunity for me to gain an ally or even an apprentice. Most of my apprentices have failed or disappointed me but this one shows promise.

Having killed Obi Wan on the Death Star didn't bring me the peace and triumph I thought I would gain. He had merely disappeared into thin air and there wasn't a trace of him left except for his weapon and robes. A boy had yelled and screamed for him when the others had hauled him onboard the ship. Somehow after the battle, I felt more hollow then I ever did, like I had removed a piece of myself.

My Master would not be pleased to hear about the destruction of his weapon. I have to see to it that the rebels will pay. I will find the boy and unveil the truth of who he really was.


	17. How to Lure a Jedi

Chapter 17 How to Lure in a Jedi

Its been many months since the Death Star was destroyed. Since then I have been hunting down the rebels and the boy who I had sensed the Force with during the battle of the Death Star. I had sent drones throughout the galaxy, to the far reaches of space like the ice planet of Hoth . There we had discovered the rebel base and proceeded to attacking it. However, during the battle of Hoth the rebels managed to escape despite many casualties and the boy with them.

I had punished the ones responsible. Most of the commanders in power were useless, failing every single mission I had given them. I had grown tired of relying on those pathetic fools and decided to take matters into my own hands.

I had come to learn that one of the rebels piloting the Millenium Falcon, the ship used to attack the Death Star and was seen in all rebel attacks was piloted by Han Solo. He was a well known smuggler, having been able to escape from empirical ships with precious cargo and he had the tendency of being reckless.

From sources I have learned that on one of his expeditions, he had crossed paths with an Imperial Ship and during that moment of time he was carrying cargo for the notorious Hutt overlord, Jabba The Hutt. I remembered him from when I was younger, having controlled most of the trade of Tatoonie and making use of smugglers like Han Solo to do his work.

Having released the cargo in fear of having been boarded and arrested by the Empire, Han Solo has become a prime target for bounty hunters since there was a high price on his head if he was caught dead or alive. I decided that that could be of use to me.

He was a good friend to the boy and has been close to him all this while. But during the battle of Hoth, they had separated and Solo had managed to escape from us by leading us into a asteroid field, which was a daring but suicidal attempt if he had failed.

While contemplating how to capture the boy, I received a transmission from Darth Sidious, who gave me shocking news. He told me that the boy was the son of Anakin Skywalker and that caught me off my guard. I managed to gather my thoughts together and told him that if he were be abled to be swayed over, he would make a powerful ally and that had prompted my Master to order me to find him at all costs.

When the transmission had ended, I sat in my quarters, what was left of my human mind racing. I remembered clearly on the day I had been attacked by Obi Wan and when I had woken up, I had been informed that Padme had died. I had assumed that if she had died, the child would have died with her. Now I felt like this was the only chance I had to reach out to my son, the only family I had left and bring him to my side.

After what had happened to Padme, I had tried to expel her from my thoughts and replaced them with hatred and anger that has led me this far for so long. Her death was my greatest sin and had led to the final elimination of Anakin Skywalker. But now, as remnants of the past come back to play, I could barely grasp the idea of me having a son after all this years. But it doesn't matter. What matters now is I get to him first, and his friends would be the bane of his existence.


	18. I am Your Father

Chapter 18 I am Your Father

My plan worked out perfectly. I had gathered bounty hunters from across the galaxy and told them to find Han Solo. One of them had managed to find out that he was headed for Cloud City. We reached the city before they did and made a deal, or rather forced the leader for the city, Lando Calrissian to set a trap and lead them in.

When they had arrived, Lando had pretended to welcome them with open arms and when he had taken them to dine, we had been waiting. Solo had been taken and tortured for any information regarding Skywalker, which he refused to tell. He suffered dearly for that but he was useful for what is to come. I knew that Skywalker would be able to sense the pain they were suffering and would come to rescue them sooner or later.

Boba Fett, the bounty hunter who managed to track them down was given Han Solo as his reward. Solo was wanted by Jabba the Hutt and I helped him get his prize. Solo was tested on a carbonite machine, should he live we would be able to freeze Skywalker in carbonite as well. The carbonite allowed the subject to be placed in perfect hibernation for long periods of time and this was essential to get Skywalker to the Emperor alive without him causing any damage or sustaining damage himself.

Solo survived the procedure and was taken by Fett to Tatoonie. The princess and the Wookie were taken by my men to be brought to the Emperor as well. I sensed something in the girl that the Emperor might be able to detect. The Wookie would be sent to the mines and would spend the rest of its days there.

Skywalker arrived as anticipated and he walked right into the trap, where I was waiting for him. We battled and I realised he was skilled in Lightsaber combat despite having only discovered his abilities about a year ago. He was a strong opponent, but not strong enough.

I cornered him on the edge of the city power source and there I disarmed him by decapitating his right arm. He had yelled and cursed and for a moment I felt the pain a parent would if anything had happened to their child. When I told him who I really was and our relationship together, he had cried out in anger. I offered him to take his place by my side and rule with me the way I had asked Padme to do years ago. He had just glared at me before falling to his doom.

I knew somehow or rather he survived the fall. As I gazed at the window of my Imperial Cruiser, I felt his presence and he mine. "Luke. Come with me. Its your destiny," I told him and I slowly felt him slip away and finally the connection broke. I had injured my own son but it was for his own good. But now I had seen him face to face, I felt I was seeing myself. He had my will power and strength, even my piloting skills. He also had Padme's strong will. And he had her eyes.

For a while I thought of the old days and I decided to write this down. I'm so lost. I have all the power in the galaxy, but at what cost? I didn't have a family, I lost my wife, and now my son recoiled from me like I was a parasite. I felt as confused as I had been when I had turned to the Dark Side.

Enough of those thoughts. I have to inform my Master of the events that occurred today.


	19. The final decision

Chapter 19 The Final Decision

I have done it. I have captured Luke Skywalker. For a moment I felt the triumph of having captured my own son. The irony of it. But as we walked and spoke to each other, he told me I could still turn back, even after all I had done. I felt shocked over that. I thought there was no turning back after I had killed Master Windu and started Order 66. After all the deaths I had caused, I felt I truly couldn't turn back. After twenty long years, my adult son stands in front of me telling me that I could still come back to the light.

I had snapped back at him and said that it was too late and he had replied, "Then my father is truly dead." He had then been taken away buy stormtroopers and I was left standing alone on the balcony of the base on the one of Yavin's moons. That made me truly think for the first time in years not as Darth Vader but Anakin Skywalker.

All this time, I had tried to hide myself behind a different guise to protect myself from all the crimes I had done and continued to do so until now. From the moment I had captured the Princess Leia and heard of Luke Skywalker, my life started to change. I felt more human, feeling not like the lifeless robot I had always thought myself to be after the incident.

As I thought more and more, I felt like I had truly failed my mother, Padme and Obi Wan by blindly following Darth Sidious and not fulfilling the prophecy. But yet again, maybe I could still fulfil the prophecy. Luke Skywalker might be the catalyst of a chain of events that has yet to take place.

As I write down my thoughts, this might be very well the last time I do so. I'm going to take my son to the Emperor. The decision I'm going to make change the galaxy if I do so. I pray that if this happens and I don't make it out alive, I may find peace in the Force. Maybe after all of this, I may be able to see my mother, Padme and Obi Wan again.

This is one of the biggest, if not the most important decision of my life. This is the last time I'm going to write as Darth Vader. I am Anakin Skywalker, son of Shimi Skywalker, husband to Padme Amidala, Senator and former Queen of Naboo. I am the Padawan of Obi Wan Kenobi and servant of the Jedi Order. May the Force be with me in whatever I do, in life or in death. Signing out, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight.


End file.
